1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting data across a communication network and specifically to a system and method using proxy devices as dynamic data relays to facilitate the communication.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A connected car is a vehicle that is equipped with a network access device that provides the vehicle with access to a wireless wide area network, such as the Internet. Typically, the network device is configured to access a cellular network using a telecommunication technology such as Third Generation (3G), Long Term Evolution (LTE), 3G Enhanced Voice-Data Optimized (EVDO) and the like. Additionally, the network access device may be configured to access a Wi-Fi network when available. In these situations, the Wi-Fi network may take priority over the cellular network.
The access device may also include a local area network to provide Internet access to other computing devices in the vehicle. This local area network may include both wired and wireless technologies. Therefore, computing devices such as smart phones, tablets, notebooks and other portable computing devices can access the Internet via the access device. In addition, the car is often outfitted with in-vehicle computing devices that leverage the Internet access to provide additional services to both the driver and passengers. Examples of such services include automatic notification of crashes, notification of speeding, smart navigation, audio and video media streaming, and the like.
As the services provided by the connected car become more essential, the reliability of the access device's connection to the Internet becomes more important. Accordingly, it is an object of the present embodiment to provide an improved system and method for connecting a network access device to a communication network.